Goodbye, Aniue
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: (Fem!Amaimon/AmayaxMephisto) Tal vez su Aniue nunca regresaría, así que debía aunque fuera despedirse de él.


**Goodbye, Aniue…**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a la mangaka Kazue Kato.

**Pareja: **MephistoxFem!Amaimon

**Advertencia: **Semi GenderBender. Semi AU. Posible OOC. Incesto.

* * *

La vida en Gehenna no era fácil, en especial cuando se era una niña como en ese entonces era Amaya. Ella tenía que pasar por duros entrenamientos a aquella corta edad, para convertirse en la reina de la tierra. Y era duro, demasiado para ella.

Pero no tenía otra opción, no podía desobedecer a padre. Él quería que ella fuera fuerte.

Meditándolo un poco, Amaya se dio cuenta que tal vez fue en esos momentos en que empezó a depender tanto de la compañía de su Aniue. Él le acompañaba después de los entrenamientos, "consolándola" al decirle que sus heridas sanaban rápido, acompañado por un par de palmadas suaves en su cabello, y ella agradecía esos momentos (aunque nunca supo si ese consuelo era honesto)

Los momentos con su hermano mayor simplemente eran los mejores, ni siquiera necesitaban palabras para entenderse o pasar un buen rato.

Y cada vez que estaba cerca de él, su corazón de demonio latía un poco más fuerte. Ella no entendía el porqué, pero le gustaba mucho esa inocente sensación.

Pero su Aniue empezó a alejarse de ella lentamente. Según lo que pudo escuchar de una discusión entre él y padre, Samael empezaba a pasar demasiado tiempo en Assiah, el otro mundo, el de los humanos. Al principio solo pasaba días ahí, los cuales pasaron a ser semanas, meses.

Y Amaya estaba destrozada, ya no existían aquellas tardes de re confortamiento de parte de su hermano mayor, ni largas conversaciones entre sus miradas. Ahora estaba sola, pero su soledad no era lo que le entristecía, era pensar que un día, su querido Aniue no regresaría de ese maldito mundo. Esa idea por alguna razón hacia que le dieran ganas de echarse a llorar.

No entendía que era lo que le había fascinado de ese mundo. ¿Acaso eran los humanos? ¿Acaso ese lugar era mas divertido? ¿Acaso había encontrado a un humano con el cual le gustaba pasar todo ese tiempo, juntos, tal vez haciendo las mismas cosas que ambos hacían aquí? Por alguna razón aquella última pregunta también le causaba mucho dolor. Pero era imposible, que un simple humano fuera a robar toda la atención (y cariño) de su Aniue.

Y entonces lo vio, caminando por los largos pasillos del palacio, para irse de nuevo (tal vez nunca regrese). No había tiempo que perder, corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitieron y al alcanzarle, dijo jadeante:

\- A… ¿aniue?

\- Oh, eres tu.- Dijo el demonio al reconocer aquella infantil voz y se dio la vuelta para verla.- ¿Ocurre algo Amaya?

\- Ya… ¿ya vas a irte?- Preguntó, aunque sonaba más a una afirmación.

\- Así es.- Respondió elevando los brazos en una pose casi majestuosa.- Assiah me espera, no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo en este aburrido lugar.

\- No…- Murmuró cabizbaja.

\- ¿Are? ¿Dijiste algo?- Cuestionó bajando los brazos.

\- No te vayas por favor.- Dijo ella sin mirarlo al rostro.- No de nuevo, Aniue.

\- Amaya…- Murmuró suspirando.

\- Por favor, no…- Y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Samael se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y con una mano enguantada le acarició la cabeza.

\- No deberías llorar.- Le regaño sin enojo.- Una reina de la tierra como tu no debe hacerlo.

\- ¡No me interesa ser una reina de la tierra!- Exclamó Amaya.- Lo único que me gustaba de esos entrenamientos era que tu estabas conmigo Aniue, y ya nunca lo estarás.- Levantó la cabeza para ver su rostro.

El demonio mayor se sorprendió un poco. Mas al ver el rostro de su Imouto*, ruborizado por las lagrimas, es que lucia demasiado…adorable.

\- Bu-bueno…- Tartamudeo, extrañado por la mezcla de emociones que le produjo ver a Amaya en ese estado.- No porque yo no esté tienes que faltar a tus entrenamientos.

\- Pero Aniue…- Dijo ella intentado secarse las lagrimas.- No voy a poder, si no estas aquí…

Samael suspiró y empezó a secar las mejillas húmedas de Amaya con su mano enguantada. Esa niña era bastante obstinada.

\- ¿Entonces que quieres que haga?- Murmuró aunque sin la intención de obtener una respuesta.

Amaya tomó la mano de su Aniue entre las suyas y dijo:

\- Si tienes que irte, quiero ir contigo.

Y si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, Samael de seguro lo hubiera escupido al escuchar eso. El demonio mayor abrió la boca sin saber que responder, mientras que la pequeña peli verde lo veía esperando alguna respuesta.

\- No…no pidas esas cosas.- Negó haciendo que Amaya soltara su mano.- Assiah no es lugar para pequeñas demonio como tu.

\- ¿Estas diciéndome débil?- Preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

\- Digo que aun no estás lista.- Se corrigió poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la menor.

Amaya suspiró, y Samael hubiera jurado que volvería a ponerse a llorar. Sin embargo ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y dijo:

\- En ese caso entrenare mucho. Me volveré una reina de la tierra y cuando regreses, iré contigo a Assiah. (Y no volveremos a separarnos)

\- Eres muy obstinada.- Suspiró el demonio.- Esta bien, si me prometes que entrenaras…

\- ¡Lo haré! ¡Te lo aseguro!- Exclamó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bien.- Asintió poniéndose de pie.- Ya es hora, tengo que irme. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieres decirme, Imouto?

\- Si…

La pequeña se acercó con timidez a su Aniue y abrazó con fuerza su cintura, pues era donde ella le alcanzaba. Amaya no esperaba ser correspondida, solo quería darle un ultimo abrazo a su querido Aniue. Y por ello se sorprendió mucho cuando Samael la rodeó con sus largos brazos, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse _(Aniue es muy cálido…)._ Pasaron un buen rato así, hasta que Samael se separó lentamente y acaricio la cabeza a Amaya y dijo:

\- Ya es hora…

Amaya asintió, teniendo unas enormes ganas de obligar de algún modo a su Aniue a quedarse con ella.

\- ¿Cuándo regresaras?- Preguntó mientras veía como Samael se daba la vuelta dispuesto a seguir caminando, sin embargo él no le respondió.- Cuídate, Aniue.

Samael salió del castillo. Amaya suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, a la zona en donde su Aniue le había acariciado el cabello.

* * *

Pasaron varios siglos, y Amaya no tuvo ninguna noticia de su hermano. Simplemente intentó refugiarse en su entrenamiento, mejorando bastante sus habilidades para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su Aniue y poder rencontrarse pronto con el. Tales fueron los mejoramientos que tuvo que finalmente consiguió el titulo de "Reina de la Tierra" y de la séptima miembro más fuerte de Gehenna, la séptima reina.

Pero nada la hacia sentirse satisfecha. Siempre se sentía aburrida porque no encontraba contrincantes a su altura (empezaba a entender por qué su hermano prefería ir a aquel misterioso mundo). Y ya no era la misma pequeña niña demonio un poco llorona, ahora era más indiferente hacia las cosas, hasta más seria.

Lo único que aun deseaba era volver a ver a su Aniue y poder sentir de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de su ya no tan pequeño cuerpo.

Un día padre había llamado a una asamblea entre todos los reyes de Gehenna. Amaya no entendía porque padre lucia tan maravillado y furioso a la vez, hasta que lo escuchó todo. Al parecer padre había tenido un descendiente en Assiah, y ese joven había despertado como demonio, pero lo que más sorprendió a Amaya fue saber que ese chico estaba bajo el cuidado de Samael.

Y ahora se decidió por ir a ver a su hermano (ya no esperaría que él regresara por ella).

Y esa misma noche logró comunicarse con él y se reunieron en la cima de una zona de construcción.

Amaya sonrió para sus adentros al ver que él había asistido.

\- Siento llegar tarde.- Dijo con su monótona voz, que la había empezado a caracterizar hace un par de siglos.

\- Tiempo sin verte, reina de la tierra, Amaya.- Saludó con un tinte de… ¿orgullo? en su voz.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Aniue…

* * *

*****Imouto: Hermana menor.

*Aniue: Es la forma antigua o tradicional de decir hermano mayor, es usado en familias muy tradicionales. Es la forma en la cual Amaimon suele llamar a Mephisto, por ello decidí utilizar este termino un par de veces.

* * *

**Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado este one-short, si les gustó les recomiendo que lean otro one-short de esta pareja que subí hoy: **Jealousy, Aniue, jealousy. **También tengo pensado subir otro one-short o drabble de esta pareja, pero aun no lo he escrito, tal vez lo tenga listo en dos semanas. **

**Dejen sus criticas en los comentarios (reviews). **


End file.
